Cinta Sang Ketua Preman
by Hikasya
Summary: Erza scarlet adalah ketua preman yang ditakuti di sekolahnya. Dia selalu suka menindas kaum yang lemah terutama Naruto. Naruto adalah siswa yang payah dan lemah. Hampir setiap hari, Naruto harus dibabat habis oleh sang ketua preman itu. Lalu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? Fic request pertama buat Uzunami Fuujin.


**Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ONE SHOOT**

 **Pairing: Naruto x Erza**

 **Genre: romance**

 **Rating: T**

 **Setting: AU (Alternate Universe)**

 **Story: Aghisna Mytology**

 **Jumat, 18 Desember 2015**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fic request untuk Uzunami Fuujin yang pertama**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CINTA SANG KETUA PREMAN**

 **By Hikari Syarahmia**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di sebuah sekolah yang bernama Fairy High School di kota metropolitan. Kota besar bernama Fairy.

Di Fairy High School atau lebih disingkat dengan FHS, ada seorang siswi yang bernama Erza Scarlet. Seorang gadis berambut merah panjang. Umur sekitar 16 tahun. Dikenal sebagai ketua preman yang sangat ditakuti di FHS tersebut. Dia mempunyai geng yang bernama Killer Fairy.

Lalu di sekolah tersebut, juga ada seorang siswa yang bernama Namikaze Naruto. Seorang laki-laki berambut pirang jabrik. Bermata biru. Ada tiga guratan di dua pipinya. Kulitnya berwarna coklat. Umur sekitar 16 tahun. Seorang siswa yang selalu terkena obyek sasaran empuk oleh Erza. Erza sangat suka memberikan pelajaran keras padanya.

Kebetulan juga, Naruto dan Erza adalah teman sekelas yaitu di kelas 10-C. Di mana di kelas itu, terjadi pertandingan gulat hampir setiap harinya. Keadaan kelas pasti menjadi sasana tinju yang dikerumuni semua orang untuk menyaksikan pertandingan Erza vs Naruto.

Entah apa sebabnya semua itu terjadi. Erza sangat suka menghajar Naruto sampai babak belur. Mungkin karena Naruto kelihatan lemah dan payah. Itu terbukti dari otaknya yang pas-pasan, selalu mendapat nilai 0 di setiap mata pelajaran. Fisiknya juga lemah, selalu tidak bisa melakukan semua olahraga. Tapi, soal makan, selalu nomor satu. Apalagi berhadapan dengan namanya ramen, pasti dia sangat bersemangat seperti kobaran api.

Sedangkan tentang Erza sendiri, meskipun dia ditakuti di sekolah tersebut karena dia adalah ketua preman dari geng Killer Fairy. Tapi, otaknya encer, selalu mendapatkan nilai sempurna di hampir semua mata pelajaran. Fisik yang kuat bagaikan Singa betina, selalu unggul di setiap cabang olahraga. Soal makanan, tidak tertarik. Lebih suka menghabiskan waktunya untuk menghajar orang-orang yang lemah dan payah seperti Naruto.

Begitulah tentang dua orang yang selalu menjadi perhatian seisi sekolah itu. Mereka menjadi pusat pembicaraan hangat di antara orang-orang. Naruto dan Erza menjadi selebriti dadakan di sekolah tersebut.

Hari ini pertandingan gulat Naruto vs Erza tetap berlangsung. Di pagi hari sebelum bel masuk berbunyi, semua orang yang berkumpul di kelas 10-C itu, menjadi saksi bisu pertandingan gulat yang mengenaskan ini. Hampir di setiap harinya, Naruto harus mendapatkan hadiah bogem mentah dari sang ketua preman itu.

Kini Naruto dan Erza saling berhadapan di depan kelas. Erza menghadang langkah Naruto yang ingin masuk ke kelas.

"Heit, tunggu! Berhenti!" seru Erza sambil melipat tangannya di dada. Ia memasang wajah yang garang.

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya. Raut wajahnya memucat ketika tahu Erza mencegatnya.

"Heh? Er-Erza? Ka-Kamu mau apa?" tanya Naruto gugup setengah mati. Ia ketakutan karena harus berhadapan lagi dengan orang yang suka menghajarnya tanpa sebab. Tetesan air asam keluar dari balik rambut pirangnya. Sesekali ia menelan ludahnya saking tegangnya.

Erza melepaskan lipatan tangannya dari dadanya. Kemudian ia meremas kepalan tangannya sehingga berbunyi "krek" yang nyaring. Menandakan saatnya untuk membabat habis orang yang berada di depannya ini. Wajahnya pun menggelap seperti hantu. Seringaian lebar menakutkan mulai tercetak di wajahnya.

"Hehehe ... Sasaran empukku sudah datang. Saatnya untuk menghajarmu habis-habisan. Bersiaplah, Naruto."

GLEK!

Sekali lagi Naruto menelan ludahnya. Wajahnya semakin memucat. Ia pun mundur sedikit.

Semua orang yang berada di kelas, juga ikut-ikutan tegang dibuatnya. Tidak ada yang berani mencegah tindakan Erza itu. Mereka memilih diam dan menonton plus kasihan melihat Naruto yang selalu terkena hantaman si Erza. Naruto sendiri tidak berani melawan Erza. Bahkan merelakan dirinya agar dibabat habis oleh Erza di pagi hari yang indah ini.

Maka terjadilah peristiwa yang tidak disangka-sangka.

"JANGAN ERZA! AMPUNI AKU!"

"RASAKAN INI, NARUTO!"

BUAAAK! DHUAAAK! HIAAAT! BRAAAAAAAK!

Pada akhirnya, keributan besar terdengar di kelas 10-C. Nasib malang selalu berpihak pada Naruto. Selalu terkena hantaman tidak jelas dari Erza. Tiada yang tahu sebabnya apa. Bahkan Naruto sendiri tidak tahu alasan Erza yang selalu menghajarnya setiap kali datang ke sekolah. Atau mungkin Erza kelainan jiwa, karena itu ia suka menindas orang yang lemah seperti Naruto. Mungkin saja begitu.

Jadi, biarkanlah alasan itu tidak terjawab. Suatu hari nanti, pasti waktu yang akan menjawabnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aduduh sakitnya!" Naruto mengeluh kesakitan ketika ada seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang sedang berusaha mengobatinya. Gadis itu bernama Lucy Heartfilia. Umur sekitar 16 tahun. Termasuk teman sekelasnya Naruto.

"Ma-maaf, Naruto. Sakit ya?" tanya Lucy berwajah panik sambil menghentikan pengobatannya pada luka memar yang terdapat di pipi kanan Naruto. Luka yang didapat dari gadis gila itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Erza.

Secara refleks, Naruto memegang pipi kanannya yang sakit. Ia terbaring lemas di atas tempat tidur di UKS. Untung ada Lucy yang memberanikan dirinya untuk mengantarkan Naruto ke UKS. Padahal Lucy sendiri adalah teman segengnya Erza. Dia tidak takut sama sekali jika Erza marah padanya karena sudah mengantarkan Naruto ke UKS. Walaupun begitu, baik Lucy maupun Erza. Mereka berdua juga sering tidak akur. Selalu saja bertengkar meskipun masalahnya itu hanya masalah sepele.

Naruto tersenyum dan menyakinkan Lucy kalau dia baik-baik saja.

"Ah, tidak sakit kok, Lucy. Tidak apa-apa. Teruskan saja."

"Benarkah?"

"Benar."

"Baik. Aku akan mengobatimu lagi."

Pengobatan pun dilanjutkan lagi. Lucy memberikan olesan obat merah pada luka memar Naruto, dengan menggunakan kapas. Lalu ditutup dengan kain kassa atau kain perban agar luka pada pipi Naruto tidak terkena infeksi.

Pengobatan pun selesai. Lucy tersenyum puas dengan usahanya.

"Sudah selesai, Naruto."

Naruto tersenyum senang.

"Terima kasih atas bantuanmu, Lucy."

"Sama-sama."

"Ayo, kembali ke kelas! Sebentar lagi bel masuk berbunyi lho."

Laki-laki berambut pirang itu, berusaha untuk bangkit dari baringnya. Dibantu juga oleh Lucy.

"Hati-hati, Naruto. Kaki kananmu sakit, kan?"

"Iya, Lucy."

Naruto berjalan tertatih-tatih. Karena kaki kanannya sakit akibat ditendang sekuat tenaga oleh Erza. Erza benar-benar ingin membunuhnya secara perlahan-lahan. Entah apa salahnya sehingga Erza semakin bernafsu ingin menindasnya hampir setiap hari. Entah apa alasannya sehingga dirinya selalu menjadi sasaran amukan sang ketua preman itu.

Untuk itulah, Naruto akan berusaha untuk mencari tahu mengapa Erza selalu menindasnya. Sungguh semakin keterlaluan saja.

Membuat Lucy merasa kasihan melihatnya. Karena itu, Naruto selalu diobatinya setelah dibabat habis oleh Erza. Ingin rasanya dia membantu Naruto agar Erza tidak bertindak semena-mena pada Naruto. Tindakan Erza harus dihentikan. Itulah harapan Lucy sekarang.

Maka mereka berdua pun pergi bersama-sama ke kelas. Bersamaan bel masuk berbunyi nyaring. Saatnya masuk ke kelas masing-masing.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Saat siang tiba, yakni saat pulang sekolah pada pukul 2 siang.

Naruto sedang berjalan kaki dengan pelan di sebuah gang di sebuah kawasan perumahan padat. Di mana kawasan tersebut adalah kawasan tempat tinggal Naruto. Jarak rumahnya tidak jauh dari sekolahnya. Sehingga memungkinkan Naruto hanya berjalan kaki saja saat pergi dan pulang sekolah. Apalagi sekarang keadaannya agak kurang sehat karena habis ditonjok oleh Erza. Membuat salah satu kakinya terkilir.

Naruto terus berjalan dan berjalan dengan gerakan yang melambat. Ia berjalan bersusah payah dan menahan sakitnya kaki yang terkilir itu. Ditambah wajahnya yang dipenuhi perban. Ia benar-benar tidak tahan lagi jika diperlakukan sangat buruk seperti ini oleh Erza.

'Dasar, Erza yang menyebalkan. Dia selalu menindasku hampir setiap hari di sekolah. Kalau begini terus, aku bisa mati tertindas,' batin Naruto yang merasa kesal.'Kalau minta pindah dari sekolah, aku takut nanti ibu malah marah-marah dan berkoar-koar soal biaya pindah sekolah yang mahal. Kalau Ayah, pasti Ayah mau menyetujui keputusanku ini. Ya, tidak ada jalan lain selain pindah dari sekolah itu. Aku harus menceritakan semuanya pada Ayah dan Ibu sekarang.'

Ia sudah memantapkan hatinya untuk pindah dari sekolah. Dengan begitu, dia bisa terbebas dari namanya Erza itu. Itulah yang bisa ia lakukan.

Saat menemukan gang yang bercabang empat, tiba-tiba telinga Naruto menangkap suara ribut yang sangat keras. Tepatnya dari arah gang sebelah kanan.

"Jadi, kamu yang bernama Erza Scarlet? Ketua geng preman yang bernama Killer Fairy itu, kan?" tanya seorang pria bertubuh besar yang berpakaian seperti preman.

"Ya, itu benar. Memangnya kenapa?" jawab Erza sambil balik bertanya.

"Ternyata kita tidak salah orang, bro," tukas teman yang berada di belakang pria bertubuh besar itu.

"Ya," pria bertubuh besar itu mengangguk cepat."Sebaiknya kita habisi anak ini sekarang juga."

"Itu pasti menarik."

"AYO, SERANG DIA, KAWAN-KAWAN!"

"YAAAAAAAA!"

Para preman yang berjumlah sekitar 8 orang itu, langsung berlari menerjang Erza. Erza tidak tinggal diam.

HIAAAAAT! BAK! BUK! BAK! BUK! DHUAAAAK! BRAAAK! BRAAAAK! BRUUUK!

Semua preman itu dihajar oleh Erza secara membabi buta. Erza meninju dan menendang para musuhnya tanpa ampun satu persatu sampai terkapar dalam kondisi babak belur. Jangan lupa Erza adalah seorang juara kendo dan taekwondo sejepang. Dia tidak dapat dikalahkan begitu saja meskipun dikeroyok seperti ini.

Tapi, tanpa diduga, tiba-tiba sesuatu meluncur cepat ke arah Erza.

DOOOOR!

Sebuah timah panas sukses menerjang tangan kanan Erza sehingga Erza jatuh dan terkapar di tanah.

BRUK!

Gadis berambut merah itu memegang tangannya yang sudah bersimbah darah. Ia terbaring dalam keadaan tertelungkup di tanah sambil menahan sakitnya tangannya yang terkena tembak tadi.

"Ukh, sa-sakit ...," sahut Erza. Ia pun melihat ke arah orang yang telah menembaknya dengan pistol. Ternyata pria yang berbadan besar itu.

Pria berbadan besar itu tersenyum sinis sambil berjalan pelan ke arah Erza. Ia tetap menodongkan pistol ke arah Erza.

Namun, mendadak datang seseorang yang melompat dan menyeruduk pria itu. Sehingga pistol di tangan pria itu, terlepas dan jatuh terseret ke arah Erza. Erza menyadarinya.

BRUK!

Pria tadi jatuh tersungkur. Dia langsung menatap tajam ke arah orang yang menyeruduknya tadi.

Rupanya Naruto. Ia datang menyelamatkan Erza. Erza pun kaget akan kedatangan Naruto.

'Naruto ...,' batin Erza membelalakkan kedua matanya. Mulutnya ternganga lebar. Dia tidak menyangka sama sekali jika Naruto datang menyelamatkannya dalam keadaan berbahaya seperti ini. Dia juga sendiri tahu kalau Naruto mengalami keadaan yang sangat buruk akibat perbuatan darinya.

Kini Naruto berdiri dengan wajah yang garang tatkala preman bertubuh besar itu bangkit berdiri dari acara terkaparnya. Preman itu menatap Naruto dengan tajam.

"JANGAN GANGGU ERZA!" teriak Naruto menunjuk ke arah preman itu.

"Siapa kau?" kata preman itu."Jangan ikut campur dalam masalah ini. Kalau tidak, kau harus berhadapan denganku!"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu siapa aku. Aku sudah memanggil polisi. Mereka sedang dalam perjalanan untuk menangkap kalian semuanya."

Mendengar itu, semua preman yang terkapar tadi, langsung bangkit berdiri dan menghampiri preman berbadan besar itu. Wajah mereka pucat seketika.

"Wah, gawat ini ketua! Sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini daripada kita ditangkap dan dijebloskan ke penjara. Apalagi ketua sudah menembak Erza begitu. Ketua bisa mati digantung nanti, tahu."

"Oh, benar juga."

"Ya, itu benar, ketua."

"AYO, KITA PERGI DARI SINI!"

"YOOOO!"

Lantas kelompok preman itu langsung kabur dengan cepat dari sana. Dalam kondisi yang babak belur dan luka-luka, mereka berusaha pergi secepat kilat sebelum polisi datang menangkap mereka. Alhasil, Naruto dan Erza akhirnya selamat dari para preman itu.

Hening.

Suasana hening sejenak.

Terlihat Naruto menghembuskan napas leganya. Lalu ia berjalan tertatih-tatih sambil menghampiri Erza yang masih terkapar di tanah. Tangan Erza sudah mengeluarkan darah merah cukup banyak.

SRET!

Naruto berlutut dan mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari dalam saku blazer hitamnya. Lalu sapu tangan itu digunakan untuk membalut tangan Erza yang terluka. Erza pun termangu dengan tindakan heroik Naruto hari ini. Ia terkesima dengan rona merah tipis di kedua pipinya.

"Sudah selesai," kata Naruto tersenyum simpul."Dengan begini, darah dari lukamu tidak keluar lagi. Sebaiknya aku segera membawamu ke rumah sakit agar kamu mendapatkan perawatan yang intensif."

Kedua tangan Naruto hendak mengangkat tubuh Erza, tapi Erza menepisnya.

"JANGAN!"

Membuat Naruto terperanjat. Kedua matanya membulat sempurna.

"Kenapa?" Naruto mengerutkan keningnya.

Erza menatap wajah Naruto dengan kusut. Ia memegang tangannya yang sudah terbalut dengan sapu tangan milik Naruto.

"Aku tidak pantas ditolong seperti ini sama kamu, Naruto. Aku sudah membuatmu babak belur seperti itu. Aku yang selalu menindasmu karena aku tidak suka melihat laki-laki pengecut sepertimu yang tidak unggul di setiap akademik maupun olahraga. Aku benci dengan tipe laki-laki lemah sepertimu. Tapi, kamu tetap mau menolongku di saat aku mengalami kesulitan. Biarkan aku di sini. Pulanglah. Aku tidak butuh pertolonganmu. Aku bisa sendiri pergi ke rumah sakit. Jadi ..."

Belum sempat Erza meneruskan kata-katanya, Naruto langsung menggendong Erza dalam posisi bridal style. Membuat Erza kaget sekali.

"Eh, Naruto ...," lanjut Erza yang tercengang.

"Apapun yang terjadi. Biarpun kamu tidak mau atau tidak, aku akan tetap membawamu ke rumah sakit sekarang juga. Tidak mungkin aku meninggalkanmu begitu saja, Erza," ujar Naruto dengan nada yang tegas.

"Tapi, Naruto. Kakimu terkilir, kan?"

"Itu tidak masalah. Aku bisa berjalan hati-hati kok. Jangan khawatir."

Maka Naruto segera berjalan sambil membawa Erza dari sana. Mereka segera pergi ke rumah sakit terdekat. Supaya Erza mendapatkan perawatan lanjutan untuk mengangkat timah panas yang bersarang di tangan kanannya secepatnya.

Erza pun terpana dengan kesungguhan Naruto yang ingin menolongnya. Sehingga menimbulkan perasaan yang tidak terduga di hati Erza sekarang. Diam-diam, namun pasti saat ini ia mulai jatuh cinta pada laki-laki yang selalu ditindasnya ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sejak kejadian itu, Erza mulai bersikap manis pada Naruto. Sehingga membuat semua teman keheranan melihat Erza. Erza yang kasar, menakutkan dan agak sedikit tomboi. Berubah menjadi Erza yang manis dan lembut terutama pada Naruto saja. Terhadap orang lain, Erza tetap bersikap dingin dan kasar. Apalagi sekarang dia sudah bertekad ingin menyatakan cintanya yang terpendam pada Naruto.

Acara penembakan itu berlangsung di depan kelas, di pagi hari yang sangat cerah dan matahari bersinar dengan hangatnya.

Naruto baru saja datang ke kelasnya. Tapi, langkahnya dicegat oleh Erza. Di mana orang-orang penghuni kelas 10-C, sudah bertebaran di bangku masing-masing. Saat bersamaan, Erza langsung mengatakan perasaannya tanpa malu-malu lagi.

"AISHITERU, NARUTO!"

Spontan, semua orang di kelas itu kaget mendengarnya. Begitu juga dengan Naruto. Semuanya ternganga karena syok sekali.

Hening.

Kelas itu hening sebentar. Lalu terdengar suara Lucy yang bersiul keras.

"SUIT! TERNYATA KETUA SUKA SAMA NARUTO! AYO, SEMUANYA DUKUNG KETUA!" seru Lucy bersorak gembira untuk menyemarakkan suasana acara penembakan tak biasa ini.

Lantas beberapa anggota geng Killer Fairy, juga ikut menyemangati sang ketua. Salah satunya adalah laki-laki berambut merah muda yang bernama Natsu Dragnell.

"YEAAAAH, KETUA JATUH CINTA!" teriak Natsu bersemangat. Dia duduk di sebelah Lucy.

"NARUTO, CEPAT TERIMA CINTA ERZA ITU!" tambah Lucy.

"NARUTO, JAWAB DONG! APA KAMU SUKA ATAU NGGAK SAMA KETUA? KALAU KAMU NGGAK SUKA, TOLAK SAJA KETUA YA!"

"IYA, CEPAT JAWAB, NARUTO! KAMI NGGAK SABAR!"

"JAWAB! JAWAB! JAWAB!"

Pada akhirnya, semuanya ikut menyemangati Erza yang menunggu keputusan Naruto. Bocah berambut pirang itu menatap semua orang yang ada di dalam kelas itu, satu persatu. Lalu pandangannya pun tertancap pada wajah Erza.

Erza menatapnya dengan penuh perasaan yang berdebar-debar. Ia berharap Naruto mau menerima cintanya itu.

Naruto berpikir sejenak untuk mempersiapkan jawaban yang terbaik. Sedetik kemudian, dia mengangguk pelan.

"Ya, aishiteru, Erza!"

GREP!

Secara langsung, Erza memeluk Naruto. Naruto membalas pelukan Erza.

"HORE! NARUTO DAN ERZA JADIAN JUGA! YEAAAH!"

"SELAMAT BUAT KALIAN BERDUA!"

"SUIT! SUIT! SUIT!"

Semua orang bersorak gembira dan saling jingkrak-jingkrak untuk mengekspresikan rasa gembira itu. Mereka turut terhanyut dalam suasana acara jadian Naruto dan Erza.

Naruto dan Erza saling tersenyum sambil berpelukan erat. Suasana semarak menemani kebersamaan cinta mereka yang mulai bersemi dengan indahnya.

Kini mereka sudah berpacaran. Ketua preman menjalin cinta dengan seorang laki-laki biasa yang lemah tapi berjiwa kuat dalam menolong orang. Atas rasa perhatian dan simpati serta keikhlasan dalam menolong orang yang sudah jahat padanya, sikap Naruto itu sudah meluluhkan hati Erza. Erza sudah meleleh seperti es batu yang mencair. Dia jatuh hati pada kebaikan hati Naruto.

Meskipun Naruto payah di setiap mata pelajaran dan cabang olahraga, namun Erza tetap mencintainya sepenuh hati. Dia pun mulai berjanji dalam hatinya sendiri, bahwa dia akan selalu melindungi Naruto dengan segenap cintanya. Karena Erza adalah ketua preman besar yang memegang wilayah kota Fairy. Inilah saatnya awal yang baru untuk perubahan baru bagi sang ketua preman. Dia akan bersiap mengundurkan diri dari jabatan ketua preman yang bernama Killer Fairy. Ini semua demi Naruto.

'Demi cintaku pada Naruto, aku akan berhenti menjadi ketua preman Killer Fairy dan menyerahkan jabatan ini pada Gray. Ya, sepertinya hanya Gray yang bisa memimpin Killer Fairy. Nanti aku akan membicarakan hal ini pada semuanya. Semoga mereka menyetujui keputusanku ini. Jadi, aku bisa berpacaran dengan Naruto dengan bebas,' batin Erza yang semakin tersenyum. Ia masih memeluk leher Naruto dengan eratnya.

Inilah yang bisa dilakukan oleh Erza. Inilah saatnya menjadi gadis yang manis untuk pacar pertamanya di Fairy High School yaitu Naruto. Ia berharap hubungannya dengan Naruto selalu awet dan kekal untuk selamanya. Semoga harapannya ini diwujudkan oleh Tuhan Yang Maha Kuasa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TAMAT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Fic pertama di fandom Naruto and Fairy Tale update nih!**

 **Buat Uzunami Fuujin. Maaf ya fic request-mu lama saya update. Semoga sesuai dengan harapanmu dan sekali lagi saya minta maaf jika saya tidak berani menampilkan adegan lime. Karena saya rasa cerita seperti inilah yang bagus. Jadi, jika fic ini sangat mengecewakanmu, saya bisa ganti dengan yang lain. Jika kamu mau.**

 **Ide cerita ini didapatkan dari teman saya di facebook. Namanya Aghisna. Terima kasih buat Aghisna yang sudah menyumbangkan sebagian idenya untuk pairing Naruto x Erza ini.**

 **Arigatou.**

 **Jadi, gimana pendapatmu tentang cerita ini?**

 **Please review ...**

 **TERTANDA**

 **HIKARI SYARAHMIA**

 **Jumat, 18 Desember 2015**


End file.
